User blog:Linathan/Unit Spotlight: Nice Burny
Nice Burny Skill 'Nice Soul (10% boost to Atk, Def and Rec for all Units) 'Burst Bravest Burst (Add fire element to allies' attack and probable paralysis effect to single enemy due to laughter; Cost: 30 BC, DC: None) '''Brave Burst '''Super Bravest Burst (Add all elements to allies' attack and probable paralysis effect to all enemies due to laughter; Cost: 26 BC, DC: None) About Scoring System For my analyses, I enforce a scoring system. Each category is out of 10 points. The final score will be the average of all of the category scores. Note that my analyses are based on my opinion. You are free to agree or disagree with the points that I have here. The categories are listed below: *Leader Skill *Brave Burst *Super Brave Burst (only for 6* units and above, and... Nice Burny) *Ultimate Brave Burst (only for 7* units) *Extra Skill (only for 7* units) *Arena *Stats *Usefulness Typing will be under stats. Summary One of the most requested units! Today, we are talking about the BEST unit in the game, Nice Burny! It's so nice that it didn't even crash the servers on April Fools! Wait, you mean your Brave Frontier client crashed because you couldn't defeat Nice Burny and its friends at the same time? Maybe it's not so nice after all... Leader Skill Score: 1/10 Nice Burny gives a 10% boost to all stats but HP. This is a really strong, I mean... weak Leader Skill to use due to the extremely small boost. The boost will provide little to no difference in your stats that you would be better off using units with better boosts, like Six Heroes, Zurg, etc. Sorry Nice Burny. You're not nice with your Leader Skill, are you? Brave Burst Score: 3/10 At least this little thing provides Fire elements to attack, but this thing doesn't even attack. Maybe it's too nice to its enemies to even attack. This barely shows any effectiveness in the squad as you would not be able to produce any BC with this BB. The Paralysis is nice, but 30%? That's way too low, especially to a single enemy. Nice Burny is way too nice after all... or is it? Super Brave Burst Score: 6/10 Eh, looks like Nice Burny isn't all that nice to its enemies after all. Nice Burny could be a potential substitute for Shida for those who don't have one since Nice Burny adds all elements to attacks. The 80% chance to paralyze enemies is one of the highest probabilities in the game right now. However, this only works on enemies who are susceptible to Paralysis. The thing that this SBB dies from is the immense BC cost. This SBB requires a total of 56 BC to fill. This is pretty hefty as you will need a really good BC generating squad to fill this sucker up. Oh and Nice Burny is the first 3* unit to get Super Brave Burst. How nice, huh? Ultimate Brave Burst Score: N/A This unit does not have Ultimate Brave Burst. Ultimate Bravest Burst? Extra Skill Score: N/A This unit does not have Extra Skill. Would it require the Bravest Blade to activate if it were to have one? Arena Score: 1/10 Nice Burny produces a potential 2 BC with its normal attack. How nice to your enemies, huh? Good luck with filling everyone's BB gauges with that. And that BB? Good luck filling that too. And Nice Burny's survivability? Good luck living hits. April Fools, am I right? Stats Score: 1/10 Nice Burny won't be able to live anything with new content coming out. Nuff said. In terms of typing, my type preference for Nice Burny is... Anima > Guardian > Lord > Breaker > Oracle Usefulness Score: 3/10 If you manage to use Nice Burny in Frontier Hunter, I would have to give huge props to you. If one were to really know and understand how to use Nice Burny, Nice Burny could potentially replace Shida if you don't have one. Definitely watch out as Nice Burny's stats are very low. This means that Nice Burny will have a tough time dealing with enemies. That said, Nice Burny would not survive well in harder missions like Trials, Raids, etc. Sphere Recommendations *Phantom Gizmo & Sacred Crystal Conclusion Total Score: 2.5/10 Ha! So Nice Burny was too nice to its enemies after all! Oh and if today were to be April Fools, I would've given this unit a 10/10. Darn it. Missed it by one day. Are you excited for the next April Fools event next year? Yes! No! Comment below on what you think of Nice Burny! Did you enjoy the April Fools event? How might Nice Burny help your squad? Will it continue to crash the servers? Leave them in the comments below! Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Check out my Squad Spotlight featuring the best squads you can use... ANYWHERE! Check out my other Unit Spotlights: *Creator Maxwell *Cardes the Malevolent *Ice Legend Selena *Blind Justice Tesla Category:Blog posts